Color Me Gray
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: As far as she knew, she was alone. She never had a birthday party, and never had someone whisper I Love You. But when her third year at Hogwarts arrives, she left to make choices that will not only effect her future, but the present as well. Will it be the people who have always shunned her, or those who have remained in the dark? Or will she not chose at all?


**Color Me Gray**

**Hey its ****Hiddenshadowsoul****and this is my ****revised**** fanfiction, feedback is welcome and thanks for giving this story a chance!**

_I do not own the harry potter books. They belong to J.K Rowling._

**Warning: Ron/Molly/Ginny/Dumbledore/Light bashing just a little. Don't like it do not read. Little bit of cussing**

_Thoughts _**Parsetongue/animal speech **

* * *

It was a cool windy night on October 31's. That day two families were ripped apart, history was made, and a new war was set up to begin.

* * *

**Rebecca's Pov**

"Sirius."Sirius Black, age 21, looked up from the floo to see his wife standing in the door way. Rebecca Black née Lestrange looked at her husband kneeling in the ground and shook her head. Never in all her years did she expect to become married to a blood traitor, and a Black at that. Raised with pureblood belief, Rebecca thought herself above mud bloods; half-blood's and blood traitors. Taught to behave like a perfect pureblood wife and a future Lady of a most ancient and noble house or ancient house or even a noble house; she had never been ready for this to happen.

It was all due to a marriage contract between the most ancient and noble houses of Black and the noble house of Lestrange, Sirius and Rebecca had to marry or lose their magic. To Lady Black however this proved to become an opportunity to take back her son, oblivate him, and turn him into a perfect pureblood heir. And if Lady Black was lucky enough, Rebecca would produce a son, another pureblood heir. But however the plan failed. The light side took Rebecca as soon as the wedding day was over and used all sorts of charms and vows to hide Rebecca and to make sure she never reveled the lights secrets or plans. Now Rebecca was all alone, stuck with a blood traitor husband, with his blood traitor, half-blood and mud blood friends and allies; with a 15 month old daughter. Needless to say, Rebecca Black née Lestrange was not happy.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Sirius grumbled, making his way off the floor. "I need you to watch Azula while I take a shower" smirked Rebecca. "Call it father daughter bonding." "Can't Lestrange. Got to check on Peter then head on over to see Harry." "So you would rather go see your godson, than watch your own daughter for what, thirty minutes?" sneered Rebecca. "And go check on Peter. As for your question, yes. I don't wand a child and as far as I'm concerned, she's yours." And with that Sirius whipped his wand and slammed the door in Rebecca's face. After muttering a few chosen profanities under her breath she marched back to her room to take care of _her _baby.

* * *

**Sirius Pov**

Sirius as muttering under his breaths he rode his flying motorcycle to Peter's hideout. He mused over what he said. True he had a hate for the Lestrange's and Black's, he didn't need to take it out on his 15 month daughter. She couldn't help who she was, or the blood running though her veins. He couldn't. Sirius resolved to try to become a better person, to his daughter. She didn't ask to come into this world or who she was. And Sirius had to admit she was a cute baby with black hair and silvery gray eyes. She did look like her father. And besides she and Harry got along fine, sharing toys and talking in their baby noises. And when James talked about all the boys who would try to woo her at Hogwarts when she went, he did feel anger and a need to keep her close to him. Also, weren't her first words were "dada" and "moony" and "prongs". He felt especially proud then. So he would try to become a better father. In fact as soon as he gets home, he will spend a lot of time with her. As he continued to ride he made a list of all the stuff he wanted them to do together.

* * *

3 hours later he stood in a blasted street with muggle bodies all around him. Peter. Peter had betrayed the Potters the dark lord and now Lily and James were dead. Prongs. Tears blurred in his eyes as Auror's gathered around him, blaming him for what peter had done. He had a one way ticket to Azkaban. It didn't matter. He will escape. He'll escape and get revenge. He tipped his head of black hair and closed his grey eyes and laughed the infamous black laugh.

* * *

Back at the Black home, Rebecca had just put down her daughter for a nap when the door blasted open. And standing in the ruins was Rebecca's sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrang née Black stood. "You filthy blood traitor." Bellatrix crackled her curly black hair whirling in an invisible wind. "I'm going to kill you" laughing insanely Bellatrix cast curse after curse despite Rebecca's protests. Whipping out her own wand, she thew curses back at her sister-in-law, shielding her baby from getting hit. As both were evenly matched, it was almost impossible for them to hit each other. Suddenly "pop's" could be heard all around and while she was distracted, Bellatrix locking her dark black eyes into Rebecca's brown ones whispered "_Avada Kedavra _before flooing away. As the Auror's burst in the saw Rebecca lying on the ground with eyes staring blankly at nothing with her dark brown hair spread all around her. Then they heard a baby crying.

* * *

**Well here's my revised version of Color Me Gray. I think Azula was to much of a mary sue last time. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
